Entre Harry y Hermione Luego de San Valentín
by Nofret
Summary: Del Libro, la escena en que Hermione esta regañando a Harry por lo ocurrido con Cho en San Valentín todo nacido de un frace que me parecio interesante. HHR, lo juro


**_Entre Harry y Hermione Luego de San Valentín._**

"_**- ¿Estas segura?- inquirió Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron se dejaba caer en el banco de enfrente y se acercaba todas las bandejas que tenia a su alcance- ¿no habría sido mas sencillo que me hubiera preguntado si ella me gustaba mas que tu?"**_

¿Qué le habrías contestado si lo hubiera hecho?- lo miro con una ceja alzada

¿Si hubiera hecho que?- fingió inocencia

Nada- rió levemente- olvídalo- se levanto de la banca- solo te diré, que no hay mujer en sus cabales sobre esta tierra que vaya a preguntarte algo como eso- le dio una palmada de apoyo en el hombro

¿Por qué no?- se quejo como un niño de 5 años al que le han negado una golosina

Dímelo a mi ¿si?- sonrió ampliamente antes de ponerse seria y, viéndolo a los ojos con la cabeza ladeada, le pregunto- ¿es que ella te gusta mas que yo?

Su tono fue apenas lo suficientemente alto como que solo el, Ron y Ginny que acababa de sentarse a la mesa, y llevaba la misma pinta y cara de sorpresa que su hermano, la escucharan, luego se fue, sin agregar palabra y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la pelirroja al salir de su estupefacción

A lo que Ron se encogió de hombros. Harry, por su parte, se limito a hundir la mirada en su plato, (como si este fuera a desaparecer y el no quisiera perderse la proeza), tenia la boca seca y el estomago hecho un nudo… **_¿Por qué estaba tan afectado?_**

Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de cuando Cho salio del comedor sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada

Esa noche ignoro todo y a todos y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, como si de un zombi se tratara; pero, pese a todo, _esa noche, _tampoco durmió, solo que esta vez, nada tuvieron que ver sus pesadillas en el asunto, esta vez no pudo dormir por estar pensando, y dada su conmoción, por primera vez en meses no pensaba en sus susodichas pesadillas, pensaba en Cho, en los celos de Cho, (seamos honestos, pensaba mas en los celos de Cho, que en la propia Cho), pensaba en Hermione, no cabía duda de que, aunque esa no era la intención, sus palabras le calaron, "_¿Es que ella te gusta mas que yo?"_, y por supuesto que recordaba sus propias palabras, (las mismas que lo metieron en ese problema), "¿… que ella me gustaba mas que tu?", esas exactas 7 palabras, (el resto valían madre), la cosa es¿acaso era cierto, sabia a donde había querido llegar con esa… "_Exclamación"_, pero, "le había salido el tiro por la culata"; recordaba, también, sus intentos por convencerla de que no la consideraba fea, ciertamente hasta ese baile de navidad de hacia dos años…

_**«Flash Back»**_

"… _Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con una túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía…_

… _entonces volvió a ver a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedo con la boca abierta._

_Era Hermione._

_Pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo llevaba enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporoso, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar en la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Harry se pregunto como no había dado cuenta antes."_

_**«Fin del Flash Back»**_

… eso no se había dado cuenta, de que su encantadora amiga, no solo era su _mejor amiga_, sino una chica y una muy hermosa también, hasta entonces se había limitado a admirar su inteligencia, astucia, desinterés, lealtad y todos esos detalles tan suyos; pero ahora, y mas _"horita"_ mismo, con las palabras que pronunciara horas antes en el gran comedor, no sabia que decir o pensar. "_¿Es que ella te gusta mas que yo?_"…

¡Cielos¡¿Y es que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que le gustaba Hermione, bueno, no era para menos, hasta ahora había tenido la cabeza en otras cosas, pero, había que estar ciego ¿o no¡claro que si, y Cho no estaba ciega ¡en lo absoluto, ella noto su interés en su amiga aun antes que el mismo…

¡DIABLOS¿Cómo me metí en tanto _rollo_ sin enterarme siquiera, se restregó la cara con vehemencia¡no solo le gustaba su mejor amiga, sino que¡¡Era la misma de quien recibía concejo en cuestiones de mujeres! . No debería ser posible estar liado en tantos niveles diferentes, pensó irritado, o sea, Cho, Voldemort, Hermione, sus sueños y por consiguiente las clases de Oclumancia, sin contar que Dumbledor seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, lo que, sin duda, le brindaría algún tipo de consuelo (por mínimo que fuera)…

… o quizás, ahora, todos lo que deseaba era ver, y hablar, con cierta señorita de apellido Granger, que portaba una insignia de Prefecta, y a quien no había vuelto a ver desde la cena.

¡Caos, si esa era la palabra que definía toda su maldita desgracia, todo era un jodido Caos.

Con resignación, se levanto en cuanto el primer rayo de luz atravesó la ventana, se alisto para las clases y bajo al gran comedor, que por supuesto esta vacío, con excepción de la precisa persona a la que quería ver

Buenos días- lo saludo jovial y sorprendida a la vez- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Tu deberías saberlo, es tu culpa- refunfuño en broma sentándose a su lado

¿Al fin te pegue la muy saludable costumbre de levantarte temprano?- le siguió el juego

No, de hecho, no he dormido nada en toda la noche- confeso, y ante su cara de preocupación, agrego rápidamente- pero no tuvo nada que ver con sueños de puertas cerradas y corredores oscuros

¿Con que entonces?- se rehusó a dejar su postura de preocupación

Con esa preguntita que me hiciste, o no, antes de despedirte anoche- dijo con tono tranquilo, luego de pensarlo un rato y centrando su mirada en la avena que había aparecido en su plato

¿Qué con ella?- fingió indiferencia

¿Por qué no habría de hacerla una chica en sus cabales?- increpo también jugando al inocente

¿Porque suena ridícula?- ofreció con un leve dejo de diversión en su voz

Pues a mi me parece que pondría a pensar a cualquiera- refuto sin darle _"Gran"_ importancia

¿Ah, si?- volvió a fijar su atención en su desayuno

Al menos a mi me puso a pensar- soltó y la chica casi se atora

¿En serio?- fingió que no le importaba para donde iba la conversación

Si, y ¿sabes cual es la respuesta?- la miro de reojo

¿Si?- tanteo sin levantar la vista

No, la respuesta es no- sonrió tontamente- Cho no me gusta mas que tu

Lo que significa que ya no te gusta en lo absoluto¿verdad?- trago con dificultad

Básicamente si, pero, no- soltó un suspiro- significa que tu me gustas mas- la volteo a ver de lleno, olvidándose de la avena- mas que Cho, mas que cualquiera otra chica que haya conocido- hizo una pausa- y, probablemente, mas que cualquier chica que pueda llegar a conocer en un futuro, cercano o no

Cielos, Harry, yo…

No espero que me correspondas, es solo que me pareció bien hacértelo saber, ya sabes, en nombre de la amistad que espero no se vea afectada por la diferencia entre nuestros afectos- sonrió colocando una mano en su hombro y dándole un gentil apretón, se puso de pie y echo a andar

¿Qué, no piensas dejarme hablar o que?- una irritada y levemente sonrojada Hermione le corto la huida viéndolo con fiereza

Lo siento, creo que me pareció mejor huir y tener un tiempito para asimilar el muy posible rechazo- su tono era de vergüenza y su postura de nerviosismo, al tiempo que en sus ojos brillaba la ansiedad

¿Nadie te ha dicho que no seas tan pesimista?- ladeo la cabeza con una semi sonrisa en los labios

Justo lo acabas de hacer tu- bromeo en un intento de relajarse un poco

Pues no deberías serlo- reafirmo ampliando su sonrisa, tanto, que a penas le entraba en la cara- por que me alegra tanto saber que es así como te sientes, como te alegrara a ti, saber que te correspondo plenamente- rió débilmente- sino es que ¿te quiero es¿Aun mas?

No creo posible superar el amor- comento

No, tienes razón, el amor solo con amor se paga…

Pues no hay nada mas grande que el- completo por ella

Opino lo mismo- camino hacia el y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejía

Si- paso un brazo por sus hombros- ahora ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la torre?

Bien, me parece bien- se acomodo mas en el abrazo

Así, ambos abandonaron el Gran Comedor, sonrientes y robándole unos valiosos minutos al tiempo, para olvidarse de los problemas los rodeaban, concentrándose nada más que el uno en el otro.

_**Fin**_

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Primero que nada, el dialogo de entrada al igual que el **«Flash Back»**, como les debe de ser obvio, son los originales, sacados de los, quinto y cuarto, libros respectivamente._

_Segundo, es la primera vez que hago algo así, por lo general respeto la integridad de los libros publicados, (¿Por que voy a respetar rumores?), pero **tenia que salir**, o lo escribía o me iba a perseguir por los siglos de los siglos, o, al menos, lo que me quedase de vida conciente, (o sea, nada¡soy una inconciente, y aclaro inconciente no sonámbula), así que aquí esta; el titulo les debe dar una "pista" __de la locación de la escena, pero de todas formas informo; esta en la pagina 591, para quien quiera saberlo._

_Tercero, quizás les parezca simplón, y lo lamento mucho si las (os) decepciona, pero lo escribí a manera de desintoxicación de hormonas, aunque no lo crean, sentía que me estaba ahogando entre tanto mushy/mushy que anda rodando por ahí, realmente parece que solo eso se publica últimamente, (o solo eso encuentro **yo** ultimadamente, en todo caso), y necesitaba un respiro_

_Y cuarto, había pensado poner una referencia al rumor, muy popular por cierto, de que a Ron le gusta Hermione, (cosa que lamentablemente no dudo), pero como no le halle una salida razonable, sin modificar el Fic de gran manera, por lo que mejor lo elimine, y recubrí la perdida de la mejor manera que encontré, así que si encuentran algo, lo que sea, que les parezca un poco fuera de proporción esa es la explicación_

_Por ultimo solo me queda repetir el mismo discurso de siempre: acepto concejos, sugerencias o cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, y como siempre no me pienso quejar si me dejan un **review**, **¡**En serio_

_**P.d. **que notas de autora taaaan laaaargas ¿verdad?_


End file.
